


A Rainy Night

by PurpleReine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Advanceshipping Fanfic Contest, F/M, Omen - Freeform, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine prompt, They are in their late twenties, They are married, advanceshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: The world has been under lock down for a few weeks already. After they have received the results, May is thinking about what would happen and waits for this nightmare to be over. Advanceshipping Fanfic Contest
Relationships: Haruka | May & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Haruka | May/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 5





	A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So here's a one-shot for the Advanceshipping Fanfic Contest they are hosting in the Advancers Forums.
> 
> Also, Ash and May are married and in their late twenties.

The sound of the rain tapping on the window was the reason May had fallen asleep on the window seat rather than the armchair next to the bed. When the rumbling of the thunder woke her up, she quickly looked around disoriented. She then remembered that she was reading by the window that evening, and took a deep breath. May looked out the window, it has been raining all week. What a coincidence, almost ominous, that it started to rain as soon as they received the results. May sighed and went to the bed to check on Ash. 

Good, he was still asleep. 

She should be in the armchair. No, May should actually be in bed next to her husband. But their doctor friend, Brock, recommended her to sleep in another room. Until this whole thing passes through. Yet, May refused to leave her husband’s side, which is why she slept in the armchair and window seat. 

Since Ash was still asleep and due to wake up soon, she figured she'd get started on that special tea her mother recommended her. 

As she was fixing the ingredients together, May’s phone began to ring. 

“Hello,” she answered, “Delia?”

Ash’s mother had been calling her all week long, just to see how her only child was doing. 

“Hi May,” Delia replied, “How is he today? How are you?”

May simply sighed and took her time to respond.

“He’s been coughing a lot,” She answered, “The fever still hasn’t broken through. In fact, he sweats through the sheets. So every time he showers, or sits in the arm chair, I change the sheets and wash the wet ones.” 

“He’s coughing now?” Delia cracked. It hurts May to listen to her mother-in-law like that, sometimes she wonders if she shouldn’t give her a lot of details. 

“Yeah,” she whispered, “Brock said to continue giving him liquids, and he is actually going to stop by tomorrow to drop off a ventilator for him. Do you want to speak to Ash? I’m fixing his tea right now.”

“Only if he’s up for it.”

May took the mug and walked back to their bedroom where she found Ash sitting up. 

“Hey,” she said in a calming voice as she hands him the mug and phone, “Your mom is on the phone.”

Ash takes the phone and manages to speak to Delia.

While he’s on the phone, May can’t help but anxiously twist her wedding band. She sat on the armchair and wrapped a blanket around herself. She could hear him struggle to catch his breath as he talked to his mother. They had to be careful with that, Brock mentioned that if Ash doesn’t take care of himself, there’s a chance he could get pneumonia. Once a person gets pneumonia while having the virus, it will be a challenge in recovering. 

“May?” Ash brought her out of her trance she didn’t know she fell in, “How are you doing?”

“I’m good,” she answered with a small smile, “Everything okay with Delia?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “I had to talk her out of flying out here. Told her that it wasn’t worth her risking getting sick as well.”

“Yeah,” May whispered, “We wouldn’t want that. Plus, apparently now the borders are closed. Her being in Kanto, and us in Hoenn. Honestly, I’m so glad Brock found a job here.”

Ash didn’t say anything. He knew all of this must be killing her. It’s true, they are so lucky that not only Brock was nearby, but her parents were also near. Thanks to them, they always brought them groceries and necessities and left them on the porch for them. It was still unknown if Pokemon could also catch this virus. So the Ketchum’s thought it would be best for their Pokemon to be at Norman’s gym in the green house. 

“I think,” he said after a while, “I’m going to take a shower real quick.”

“Okay,” she said letting him get up, “I’ll change the sheets, and make sure to keep the door open.”

Ever since Ash has gotten ill, May demanded he leave the bathroom door open whenever he showered. Just in case he needed anything, or for some reason he fell or got sick. 

When she heard the water running, May took the bed sheets off and placed the new clean sheets on. She then quickly went to the garage to start the washing machine up for the old sheets. May made sure to turn off the lights in the kitchen and living room before grabbing some snacks and headed back to the bedroom. 

Ash was finishing his shower when she got her own things ready for her own shower. While May was waiting for him to get out, the rain stopped. But she knew it was only for a bit, and soon enough it will start again. 

“Shower is all yours,” Ash came out as he was towel drying his hair.

“You get into bed now,” May replied with a smile, “I brought some of that fruit salad Mom brought over. Finish that tea too. It’s good for you.”

He groaned because they both knew it was the nastiest tea they ever tried. But he knew it would help him recover. 

Before she went into the bathroom, the couple stood in front of each other for a moment and just stared at one another in silence. How he longed to bring her into his arms and hold her. To tell her that everything will be okay. He noticed that her eyes welled up and she was trying so hard not to cry, for his sake. 

She also longed to hold him as well. In fact, before this whole pandemic happened, they had plans. They all had to be either postponed or cancelled. Since they had already gotten a house to finally settle in, they had talked about starting a family. They were going to start trying in March and hoping to bring a baby in somewhere near the new year. But when the pandemic started and the mandatory shut down was issued, they both knew it wasn’t the right time. They would start once this whole thing was over and Ash recovered. 

“Get to bed,” she whispered, “I’ll be right back.”

While May was showering, Ash did as he was told and got into bed. He began to read a book that Dawn had sent over in her care package and drank his tea. Unknown to him, a single black raven landed on the window sill. It cocked its head and gave Ash a deadpan stare. A few moments later, the rumble sound of thunder caused the raven to fly off for cover. 

Tomorrow will be a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> What did you think about Ash having this virus? Disregarding the travel ban, do you think Delia should be able to come and help with Ash or stay put until this all passes? What did you thought about leaving the ending on a sort of cliffhanger? What do you interpret would happen in "the new day?"
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
